Starcaller
Sheet ; Homid Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2 : Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2 : Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 2 ; Advantages: : Backgrounds: Allies 1, Fetish 1, Rites 5, Totem 2 : Rage: 2 : Gnosis: 8 : Willpower: 7 Gifts * Command Spirit * Find the Prize * Leap of the Kangaroo * Mothers Touch * Sense the Unnatural * Spirit Speech Rites * Minor Rites ** Bone Rhythms ** Dance Of Lights ** Gayatri ** Precognition ** Reveal The Shadow ** Swarm Song * Rank 1 Rites ** Baptism Of Fire ** Rite Of Cleansing ** Rite Of Contrition ** Rite Of Safe Sleeping ** Rite Of Talisman Dedication ** Rite Of The Hunting Grounds * Rank 2 Rites ** Rite Of Spirit Awakening ** Rite Of Summoning * Rank 3 Rites ** Rite Of The Fetish * Rank 4 Rites ** Rite Of The Opened Sky Fetish ; The Whole Gym Bag (Level 1, Gnosis 5) : This battered satchel holds a mass of objects up to twice the actual size of the bag. Furthermore, the bag itself, including all its contents, count as one item when it is "dedicated" to the Garou. The Gym Bag appears as a stripe of fur (representing the shoulder strap) when the Garou changes to Crinos form. It disappears completely when the character is in Hispo or Lupus form. It cannot contain complex examples of the Weaver's handiwork: namely, guns and other weapons or working technological items. By contrast, broken or nonfunctional bits of technology can easily be carried. If these conditions are not met, the bag drags to the ground and spills its contents when the Garou shifts out of Homid or Glabro form. Spirit Ally Through long negotiations and granting of small favors, Stars has managed to coax a Heap gaffling into occupying the old Tenacity pack house. Given the state of the House's disrepair and how long the spirit has been in residence, it could be argued that the entire House is now a part of this particular Heap. This spirit acts mainly as an adviser, though it sometimes disgorges useful Stuff (yes, that's a capital letter) as well as sometimes healing those it feels friendly towards (most everyone, Heaps are cheerful sorts). Specialties ; Intelligence:Though his broken English often makes people think less of his brain, Stars is one of those crazy people to which Rubik's Cubes are an amusing distraction but no real challenge. Divergent facts come together easily for the lupus, his mind able to form connections and read logic-pathways without strain. It's his attention span that's the trouble. ; Perception:Stars notices things. More often than not, this expresses as a somewhat crippling hyperfocus in which he notices something so strongly that a good deal of other stimuli are lost (hence his low Wits). But if something happens in the near vicinity, there's a decent chance it'll catch his attention. ; Spirit Knowledge:Starting from his cubhood, Stars has been fascinated by the spirits of the world around him. Given the chance, he investigated them, learned all he could, and badgered people that knew more than he for information. He personally met Starlight during his Rite of Passage, for instance, and knows a good deal of lore about the Totems and their Broods. He's less well-versed on the darker side of the spirit food-chain, but knows enough to at least take a guess at what the thing chasing him is, other than "OHGODICKYTHING". ; Street Skills:Stars has been ekeing out a transient life for a while now, and knows his way around the streets fairly well. He can recognize areas one Does Not Go, as well as knowing how to spot places likely to give handouts or other forms of help. He's also learned some basic breaking-and-entering tricks mostly out of innate curiosity. While not a locksmith, given time and the right bits of stuff, he might be able to convince a lock to open. ; Umbral Experience:Many find the Umbra a strange and terrifying place, so vastly different from the reality they're used to. Not so for the Starcaller. He's well familiar with the dangers and threats of the Shadow, not simply knowing of some of the more dangerous denizens but a bit of the conceptual space of the threats that the Umbra poses. This isn't to say he takes them lightly, but simply that he knows what to look for and generally how to deal with it. Even if "dealing with it" involves running away screaming like a little girl. Personality A hyperactive loon of a Theurge that has a distressing tendency to simply show up in places he has no right to be in. Do not leave unattended with anything. This includes but is not limited to children, shiny objects, computers, sept members and food. Any and all items left in his care may find themselves subject to intense curiosity, hyperactivity, and bizarre logic, among other things. Please proceed with caution. Miscellaneous RP Hooks * Lupus in the urrah! * Open follower of the Mother aspect of Rat. * Stars can and often does simply appear nearly anywhere. This has gotten him into trouble before. * Stars is surprisingly comfortable in the Umbra, to the point that he's sometimes across the Gauntlet when most normal folks regard it as being too dangerous. ** Has lots of spirit-lore, as a byproduct. * Stars knows lots of rites, and is always looking to learn more. * Has a bad(?) habit of teaching cubs that belong to other tribes without even asking first. Gallery Stars.jpg|Homid BricketStarsGlabro.jpg|Glabro BricketStarsCrinos.jpg|Crinos BricketStarsHispo.jpg|Hispo StarsLupus.jpg|Lupus BricketStarsLupus.jpg|Also Lupus Relevant Quotes Men fear thought as they fear nothing else on earth -- more than ruin -- more even than death... Thought is subversive and revolutionary, destructive and terrible, thought is merciless to privilege, established institutions, and comfortable habit. Thought looks into the pit of hell and is not afraid. Thought is great and swift and free, the light of the world, and the chief glory of man. * Bertrand Russell He who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead; his eyes are closed. * Albert Einstein Do not believe that he who seeks to comfort you lives untroubled among the simple and quiet words that sometimes do you good. His life has much difficulty... Were it otherwise he would never have been able to find those words. * Rainer Maria Rilke If you would be a real seeker after truth, it is necessary that at least once in your life you doubt, as far as possible, all things. * Rene Descartes Category:Bone Gnawers Category:Fostern Category:Lupus Category:Past PCs Category:Theurge